tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
François-Marie Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , |marital status = * Widower (first marriage; - , years) * Divorcé (second marriage; - , years)King, Grace. (2020). Maurício and François-Marie. (Last accessed 8th Feb 2020) * Married (third marriage; as of , years) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) * (took on his responsibilities) * (became count, technically) |Title = * (for the Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team) * (for the Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team) * Représentant de classe * Painter * 21st Conte del Veneto (Count of Veneto) * His Illustrious Highness (form of address) * Reggente Guardiano del Tempio della Luna ('Guardian Regent' of the Tempio Della Luna) * The Lion of Venice/Venice's Lion (by some newspapers when doing something particularly monumental) |Signature = |alias = * Franç (nickname) * Frank (nickname) * François (nickname) * FM (nickname) * Frankie (by family and friends) * Françie (by family and friends) * Patatino (by Fredo, when he was a small child) * Fran (by family as well as Maurí) * Meu Nascer do Sol (by Maurício Simões) * Dolce Panino alla Cannella (by Maurício Simões) * "Little Green Fish" (by Maurício Simões, in Dutch, by accident, when Maurí was high) * Querido (by Maurício Simões) * Papai (Portuguese word for 'dad', by Flávio & JC) * Papà (Italian word for 'dad', by Iano, Flávio, JC, Soraia, Fiorenzo & Elvira) * Kimba |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Grey |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Olive |family = * Pernilla Frystström (wife) * Elvira Di Vèneto (daughter) * Maurício Di Vèneto (né Simões) (late ex-husband) † * Soraia Di Vèneto (daughter) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (son) * Flávio Di Vèneto (son) † * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (son) * Ishbel Di Vèneto (née Mac Cába) (daughter-in-law) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (surrogate step son) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (late wife) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (son) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (daughter-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (granddaughter) * Gabriel Eriksson (grandson-in-law) * Mattias Di Vèneto (grandson) * Lilien Di Vèneto (unborn daughter) † * Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard) (formerly Maëlys Di Vèneto) (mother) † * Annunziato Di Vèneto (father) † * Renard Di Vèneto (brother) * Sethunya Thebe (former sister-in-law) * Allegra Di Vèneto (niece) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (nephew) * Viljami Parkkinen (brother-in-law) * Ilta Di Vèneto (niece) * Miska Di Vèneto (nephew) * Abramo Di Vèneto (brother) * Añuli Di Vèneto (née Fonseca) (sister-in-law) * nieces & nephews * Giosuè Montanari (step father) * Loredana Montanari (half-sister) * Gwenaël Montanari (half-brother) * Silvanna Kowalski (née Montanari) (half-sister) * Caspar Kowalski (half-brother-in-law) * Nicéphore Montanari (half-brother) * Sabrina Montanari (half-sister) † * Valériane Montanari (half-sister) * Roselle Montanari (half-sister) * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (paternal grandmother) † * Fedele Di Vèneto (paternal grandfather) † * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (paternal aunt) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin) * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (né Vicario) (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Cristiano Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zeno Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, twice removed) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Eligio Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Floriana Di Amalfi (paternal cousin, once removed) * Alcide Di Vèneto (paternal uncle) * Orietta Di Lombardia (née Di Vèneto) (paternal aunt) * Fredo Di Lombardia (paternal uncle, by marriage) * Cinzia Di Lombardia (paternal cousin) * Ilario Di Lombardia (paternal cousin) * Marcella Di Lombardia (paternal cousin) |Animagus = A with an almost star like pattern on a tail, fluffy |Boggart = A raging light blue fire with the screaming face of Maurício Simões within it like he's constantly burning alive (since Maurí's death) |jukebox = Tragedy (Bee Gees) |Wand = , 15¾", , has a four sided gilded and ornate heirloom handle |Patronus = |House = Maison Marguerite |Loyalty = * ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team ( ) ** Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club ** Représentants de Classe * Di Vèneto Family * Gérard Family * Simões Family * Zanelli Family * Castelo Family * Lesauvage Family * Frystström Family * Császár Family * Ministère de la Magic * Ministero Della Magia * Morð er Morð |job = Conte del Veneto (for years) |hideg = --------------------- }} '''François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto' (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He's the current Count of Veneto, having run the region for just over years. He has 9 siblings overall, 2 full siblings, and 7 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2. Franç is considered a famous example of the concept of Chaser's Luck, as his luck in terms of tragic life events has been appalling. He has been the husband or ex-husband of victims of two separate serial killers, and one of his sons died in the . He was married to his first wife, Lujza Di Vèneto, for only 2 years, before she was tragically murdered in the Drakeandetag Hotel in , by an perpetrator that remained unknown until , Octavian Tepes. The young couple had a son, Vespasiano Di Vèneto, whom Franç raised himself, for several years on his own, after his wife's death. Several years after this, however, Franç managed to find love again with Maurício Simões. After several further years of fiercely fighting for the ability to be, the pair were fairly happily married to for just over years. He soon considered his two step-sons, Flávio Simões and Jean-Constant Simões, whose mother died before they could truly remember her, to be his own children. Maurí took Franç's name, becoming Maurício Di Vèneto, and in the pair legally adopted each others sons, just over a year after their marriage. The pair divorced after Maurí decided that the only way they could both be happy was if he left Franç for Friðrika Eiríkursdóttir, with whom he'd been having an affair for over a year, and who subsequently murdered him for his money a year later. All three of these developments (the affair, resulting divorce and finally the murder) thoroughly devastated François who felt like he'd grieved for him twice. He attended the between the years and . He was sorted in, and stayed in Maison Marguerite, which came as a surprise to no one due to his kind and sunny nature. Franç was a fantastic student, with a particular aptitude for and , though he was talented across the board, due in no small part to his desire to learn as much as he could while he could, as he would not be able to go into further education, despite the fact he desperately wished that he could. François-Marie would have to take up his position as soon as he was done with school. He was accepted onto the house quidditch team as a chaser in his fifth year, but he found it difficult to balance it with his schoolwork. Despite this he left with fantastic grades, though he probably wasn't as good of a chaser as he could have been. As soon as he left school, Franç was placed in charge of his region as Count, having been able to complete his time at school in the two months after his 18th birthday. Initially, Franç did his job with the help and advice of his mother and step-father, however due to having been preparing for it his whole life, the young man took to it very easily. He quickly appeared quite able to perform his duties alone. It was during his first year as count that he met his first wife a woman who at the time was called Lujza Császár, a ballerina. He took her on a few dates. He proposed to her about a year later, and the pair married a month after that. In the following year their first and only son was born, having been quite an unexpected but good discovery. A year and a half later, when their boy was one, Zara went missing. After several previous dissapearances and subsequent murders of various men and women who worked at the studio that Zara worked at, François was naturally thrown into a horrified panic when she failed to return home to him and their young son. Franç instantly asked his step-father to help him check in on the investigation, after the frantic young man had reported his wife missing. Several days later, she was found dead, clearly having been murdered. Given Franç's status as Count, the Watch Wizard Service of Malmö was forced to at least feign interest in the case even just in order to save face, unlike previous years where the murders had been essentially completely ignored. He kept up the search himself with his step-father, never giving up in finding out what happened to her. It was when Iano was six years old before Franç would try dating again. He made the decision to when talking it through with his younger brother Bramo one day. It took a few weeks for anything to come of this, however. He ended up asking out a professor at local university he was charmed by after the class he'd been sitting in on, Maurício Simões, while Franç was on an official visit that took place in the May of . The pair's relationship developed rather quickly, with Maurí moving in a year later after proposing. The pair eventually married in the April of , after a hard-won battle for the right to do so that came harrowingly close to a repeat of history (Franç's father had been assassinated for trying to legalise the same thing), with several attempts having been made on the young count's life. The couple also, after some discussion, chose to adopt each others' sons, as the law said nothing about gender when it said that spouses could do this. Franç would have to defend this loophole, and try to pass a law to make adoption fully equal as well. In the Watch Wizard Service of Malmö officially declared the case to find out what happened to Lujza, which they were still investigating as a single murder, unrelated from the others, to be a cold one. Franç attempted to dispute the closure of the case but was met by more hostility than he'd faced last time. Possibly due to his decision to re-marry to a man, if the off-colour comments he overheard in Swedish were anything to go by, he took it to his close friend Pernilla Frystström the king of Magical Sweden's sister, who promptly had Ludvig VI ask that the case be re-opened. However, due to the mishandling of the case and the fact that they had only been making a token effort, there was no evidence to go on, not that that made Franç give up himself, he continued to help Sóley's efforts. The couple adopted their first child together in , a baby girl they named Soraia, and another boy ten years later in , who they named Fiorenzo. Over the next few years, the couple remained strong, and Franç continued to affect political change in whatever way he could, whilst also handling the less exciting but no less challenging aspects of his work. For every victory, there was an occasional defeat and for every nice event there was a week buried under a mountain of mundane paperwork about how imports of Briskweed from Sweden were to be handled. The job, as usual left him rather drained and stressed on the regular, and his way of unwinding tended to be painting as he relaxed with his family. In the spring of , Grand Count Octavian Tepes of was killed after having kidnapped and then turned Lilja Leifursdóttir, attempting to force her to "be with him forever" in . In self defence, and with the help of Sóley, Lilja killed Octavian. A wealth of evidence made it clear that the Grand Count was responsible for 97 murders, including that of François' late wife, Lujza "Zara" Di Vèneto, 22 years prior. While it was a great relief to know that he'd been stopped from doing this to any more victims, that he could no longer hurt people in the way he hurt Zara, it was an emotional time for Franç, as it brought up a lot of painful memories surrounding Zara's death and his failure to find out what happened to her and his other friends who had died since. He visited Sóley, to seek a few moments of mutual comfort, as he knew that she would understand the feeling too. In late February , Franç's husband Maurício confessed to having been engaged in an affair with a woman called Friðrika for about a year. Though Franç tried to tell him that they could work it out and offer ideas, Maurí left before Franç could even process the emotions he was feeling. Maurício soon filed for divorce, which was finalised on the , and promptly married Friðrika in the December of the same year. The emotional blow of the affair and resulting breakup was evident. François-Marie had no idea what to do with himself after spending the majority of his life with a man who he was still very much in love with. It felt very much like a grieving process. Due to this combined with his stressful job, which he threw himself at to cope with the pain, Franç's mental heath suffered greatly. This would only get worse, however, as, after almost two years apart from Maurí, Mr Simões was murdered by his new wife on the , burned alive in his new home he'd shared with her in . Despite everything Maurí had done to wrong him in the past two years, Franç was obviously devastated by the news of his ex husband's murder, and grieved for what felt like the second time. Though the new Mrs Simões claimed that the house had caught fire while her husband was sleeping inside, there was evidence that clearly contradicted that, and thus a warrant for her arrest was issued. As Rika attempted to flee from country to country Franç remained a constant thorn in her side, instantly requesting her extradition from the country in question to Veneto to face the murder charges; narrowing down the destinations she could be a free woman each time. This continued repeatedly, whilst Franç was still doing the rest of his duties of course, throughout the next few years and leading up to the . During the war Franç volunteered to take people in and, given the space he had as well as a location fairly far away from Britain, he was a perfect candidate to do so. Despite putting himself in danger once again, Franç was confident he was doing the right thing. What worried him more was the fact most of his children were on the front-lines. This fear would sadly prove to be a founded fear, as Franç's son Flávio was murdered by a on the in Wiltshire, England. Just a few years after mourning his ex, he'd lost another child. Months later his son Iano was badly injured in a battle and Franç, terrified of losing anyone else he loved, was rarely seen not by his side until he recovered, which thankfully he did. While looking after his injured son on Burano, who else but Friðrika showed up trying to capture the other people Franç was protecting. However, it became clear that she mostly wanted to kill Franç in revenge for him making her go virtually into complete hiding for killing Maurí. She was determined to personally kill him, despite a rocky start where he froze up and just prayed he'd make it, causing Rika to start to feel like this was going to be easy. However, he managed to pull himself together and duel her. The result was, shockingly for her, that the count was actually fairly well trained, something he'd endeavoured to be after several attempts on his life, and managed to send her running. After the end of the , Franç was informed that Friðrika, who had remarried and re-murdered since she'd killed the love of his life, had been arrested for her laundry list of crimes in the UK. He made a request several times to have her stand trial in Italy for Maurí's murder and his own attempted murder, but the truth was, due to shire numbers, it made far more sense for the UK to have her. Slightly obsessed by this point, that didn't stop Franç trying anyway. He eventually visited her in , in the hopes of gaining some closure, however, during the visit, Rika simply goaded Franç into an uncharacteristic display of anger by treating having killed Maurí like it was funny, and bragging about burning him alive because, regretting what he'd done, he'd planned to try to return home to Franç, to try out the one in a trillion odds that he might take him back. Franç believes fullythat he would have said yes, that he'd be willing to work on it. François-Marie is a member of the Di Vèneto family and the Gérard family, the Lesauvage family, the Fernandes family, the Castelo family, and the Zanelli family, as well as the Császár family (via his first marriage), Simões family (via his second marriage) and Frystström family (via his third marriage). Biography Early Life Franç was born and raised in, and sooner than he could ever have wanted, owned. Inheriting it from his father at the age of just 2.]] François-Marie "Franç" Emiliano Gérard Vespasiano Di Vèneto (born ) is a , the eldest son born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has 9 siblings overall, 2 full siblings, and 7 half-siblings, the children of his mother and his step father, Giosuè Montanari, who was like a father to him after Franç's father died when he was 2 (almost three). Franç was raised from his birth in the magnificent Burano villa, which his paternal family had owned for centuries, by his mother and father. Though the family occasionally spent time in their various other villas, which included a castle. He lived a life of such unabashed opulence because of his father's title: Annunziato Di Vèneto was the Count of Veneto (and of Venice). Annu had mixed popularity with his peers, since a before Franç was born, he'd been putting forward "radically" (according to some) liberal ideas to do with various marginalised groups' rights, and a lot of his peers hated him, or at least fiercely disagreed with him, for this. Franç was born a year before his younger brother Renard, and nearly three years before his baby brother Abramo. He was therefore set to inherit his father’s title upon his death. This was something that was not expected to take place for a great deal of time, however. Though their early childhood was wrought with scares about the late count's safety, the scarce few memories Franç has of his father are nonetheless positive. As far as a child really can, Franç remembers his father fondly. However, a lot of his early memories are ones of uncertainty, as he remembers his parents being clearly scared about something, though he now knows that was the political pressures his father was facing, the infant him did not. Death of His Father On the , Franç's father was assassinated by use of the at a political conference during the speech of Gerasimos Di Calabria. Franç himself was not present when his father was murdered, his mother, however, had been sat right by him. From that moment on, technically, François-Marie was Count of Veneto. Though, at two years of age, he was not expected to take on these responsibilities. Instead this led to a fraught and confusing time for everyone. Franç's uncle, Alcide Di Vèneto was called back from his "travels" in order to serve as regent and maintain Franç's "job" until he was old enough to shoulder such a task (which was insisted to be at age 18). Cide had been throwing a weekend yacht party somewhere just off the coast of , and was thus extremely difficult to locate. It took three days to bring him back, which resulted in a small amount of chaos as the young "count", otherwise known as a normal toddler, demanded silly things because he was sad. This resulted in a 4 hour period of the canals being transfigured into cream soda. This resulted in a lot of muggles' memories having to be modified. When he got there, Alcide immediately, though distraught over his brother's death, agreed to act as regent for his nephew. For Alcide, the fun-loving party animal brother, this was far more of an undertaking. The young man wasn't used to responsibility, or to sticking to just one place. Franç had seen his uncle a fair few times when he came to visit, and he was doted on by him, one thing that confused the little boy however had been the fact his father and his uncle were identical. He was unable to tell them apart and became very confused once as a baby as his father and uncle played with him. As a result of this, when he saw his uncle, the little boy initially thought his dad had come home. Naturally, this somewhat broke Alcide's heart, and he had absolutely no idea how to respond. It was the young boy's mother who had to say that it was his uncle, reminding him that uncle Cide looked like his papà. Mother's Remarriage Friendship With Pernilla Frystström Beauxbatons Years Early Years Joining the Quidditch Team Later Years & "Popularity" Officially Taking Up the Role of Count of Veneto Learing the Ropes Meeting Lujza Marriage to Lujza Birth of Iano Murder of Lujza Years Between Attempts to Find Lujza's Murderer First Attempts to Battle the Supremacists in Parlement Meeting Professor Maurício Simões Start of Relationship Meeting Vio and JC Fight for Marriage & Maurício's Right to a Title Assassination Attempt (Poisoning) Marriage to Maurício The Wedding Adopting Soraia Maurí's Spiritual Adoption of Rés Unexpected Closure of Luzja's Murder Case Bramo's Wedding Rénard's Wedding First Wizarding War Comforting Rénard Through his Divorse & Complex Emotions Adoption of Fiorenzo Intervening Years Revelation of Octavian Tepes' Crimes Rénard's Relationship with Rés The Affair, Heartbreak & Subsequent Divorce Lonliness and Decline in Mental Helath Maurício's Murder Attempts to Have Friðrika Eiríkursdóttir Apprehended Initial Arrest attempt Multiple Extradition attempts Second Wizarding War Offering Refuge Raid on the Castello di Burano The Tragic Death of Flávio Iano's Injury Later Life Trivia *He's the proud cat parent of one of the offspring of Anton Eriksson's pet cat, which Franç has had since he was still married to Maurí. They named the cat Coco. *Franç is fluent in a large number of languages, and proficient in many more. This was for the sake of his work as Count. It allowed him to talk to foreign dignitaries of various kinds. **When it comes to his French, he speaks as well as his Italian, because it was his mother's language and she used it in the household frequently. **His Portuguese was harder won. He learned a lot of it from his paternal grandmother, who was Portuguese. Franç was slightly rusty with it until he got with his ex-husband Maurí. During their relationship he improved it to the point of his French. *He once sneezed ridiculously loudly during a nature tour of the Las Vegas desert, while on an official visit to the States to meet the of the time, alerting a small Nevada Glitterwing they were watching to their presence. Though terrifying in the moment, it's considered to be a funny anecdote about his travels in America now. *In his initial excitement at getting engaged to Maurício Simões, Franç rambled about how he thought "François-Marie Simões" sounded nice, though Maurí had to point out to him that, as count he couldn't really take Maurí's name. He'd apparently half forgotten he was Count in the shire excitement of the moment. **Maurí suggested at this moment, however, that he be the one to take Franç's name. Franç made sure that Maurí knew that he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to. **Maurí sometimes called Franç "François-Marie Simões" when they were at home. Etymology *''François-Marie'' is a now rarely used French name combining the names François and Marie''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''François-Marie. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). It was picked out by Franç's mother, who always loved the name, as it had been her grandfather's name. François-Marie Gérard (Franç's maternal great grandfather), who died when Franç was 9, was a world famous healer and petitioner that discovered (or helped to discover) several cures for previously deadly ailmentsKing, Grace. (2020). François-Marie Gérard. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). It was also the name of several notable French writers, scholars, nobles and soldiers throughout historyVarious Wiki Contributors. (2008-2020). François-Marie. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). ** François is one of the French forms of Franciscus, along with Francis. The name also belonged to François Villon, who was a French lyric poet of the 15th century, as well as two kings of FranceCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). François. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). Franciscus itself was a Late Roman name, which simply meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. In the English-speaking world this name and some variants are occasionally used for girls, but elsewhere is strictly maleCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Francis. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Franciscus. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). ** Marie on its own is usually a feminine name, however in France it's occasionally masculine when combined with other names, such as in the case of Jean-Marie and, of course, François-Marie. It's the French form of Maria''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Marie. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). Maria itself is the most common European form of the name Mary, it comes from the Greek Μαρια, which in turn is from the Hebrew מִרְיָם (Miryam)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Maria. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Miryam. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Miryam. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). It comes to popularity, of course, due to the Biblical characters who have borne this name, such as the Virgin Mary, the sister of Moses in the Old Testament, and Mary Magdalene. The meaning of the name is not certain, there are however several theories. Some of these include "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". However, it is arguably most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from the word "beloved" ''or ''"love", as these other meanings are a bit bizarreCampbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Mary. (Last accessed 29th Apr 2019). *''Emiliano is a Spanish and Italian name which is derived from the Roman cognomen ''Aemilianus, this name was created from the Roman family name Aemilius''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Emiliano. (Last accessed 16th May 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Aemilianus. (Last accessed 16th May 2019). The names that are related to Emil are created from the Latin aemulus Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Emil. (Last accessed 16th May 2019) (feminine aemula, neuter aemulum), which means "striving to equal or excel" or "rivalling" when used in a positive context, or "envious" or "jealous" in a negative one. The word comes from the Proto-Italic aimolos, from aimos (meaning "imitation"), from Proto-Indo-European h₂eym-'' ("to imitate") Various Wiki Contributors. (2009-2019). ''Aemulus. (Last accessed 8th Oct 2019). *''Gérard'' is a French form of the name Gerald''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Gérard. (Last accessed 1st Jun 2019). The name is from a Germanic, Gerold, name which means "rule of the spear", it comes from the elements ger meaning "spear" and wald meaning "rule"''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Gerald. (Last accessed 1st Jun 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Gerold. (Last accessed 1st Jun 2019). François-Marie's mother, Maëlys' maiden name was Gérard. The family is prominent in the area of , and worldwide. As a result they have connections to many famous houses. It's likely Maëlys gave Franç the name so that she could pass on the name to one of her childrenKing, Grace. (2019). Gérard Family. (Last accessed 2nd Jun 2019). *''Vespasiano'' is the Italian form of Vespasianus, which formed the late roman cognomen, Vespasian''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). ''Vespasiano. (Last accessed 2nd Jun 2019)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2019). Vespasian. (Last accessed 2nd Jun 2019). The names are either derived from Latin vesper meaning "west" or "evening" or vespa meaning "wasp"; the former is probably more likely. This was the name of a 1st-century Roman emperor, , the founder of the Campbell, Mike. (1996-2020). Vespasian. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2004-2020). Flavian dynasty. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2001-2020). Vespasian. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). The name Vespasianpo was also borne by Vespasiano Genuino, an Italian sculptor, , a Florentine humanist and librarian, Vespasiano Anfiareo, an Italian writer, , condottiero and founder of Sabbioneta in Lombardy, and , an Italian noble and Various Wiki Contributors. (2007-2020). Vespasiano da Bisticci. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2008-2020). Vespasiano I Gonzaga. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2013-2020). Vespasiano Vincenzo Gonzaga. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020)Various Wiki Contributors. (2007-2020). List of viceroys of Valencia. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). is also a Brazilian municipality 27 kilometres (or 17 mi) to the north of region of Various Wiki Contributors. (2004-2020). Vespasiano. (Last accessed 2nd Feb 2020). It's been the name of several members of both the Di Vèneto and the Di Lombardia family throughout historyKing, Grace. (2019). Di Lombardia Family. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019)King, Grace. (2019). Di Vèneto Family. (Last accessed 10th Dec 2019). *''Di Vèneto'' comes from the for the name of the Italian reigion of Various Wiki Contributors. (2002-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Various Wiki Contributors. (2003-2019). Veneto. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)., and the for "of" (Di). In Italian Magical Nobility, a noble family's name is preceded by Di followed by the location they preside over, usually in the local language or dialect if there is one. Hence: Di Vèneto. To some the Di Vèneto family are sometimes called the the De Vèneto family (to make it fully Venetian) or the Di Veneto (to make it fully Italian), the former was how the family used to style themselves until when they agreed to standardise it, as the rest of the families had in Various Contributors. (2019). "Of". (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019)Beaumont. (1997). Venetian-English-Venetian Online Dictionary. (Last accessed 14th Oct 2019). References Category:Gérard Family Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Count Category:Italian Count Category:Italian Nobility Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Simões Family Category:Italian Speakers Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Swedish Speakers Category:English Speakers Category:English Second Language Speakers Category:Blood Traitors Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Category:Venitian Mages Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Császár Family Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Friedhelm van Holtz fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:French Speakers Category:Lesauvage Family Category:Montanari Family Category:Politicians Category:Italian Politicians Category:Count of Venice Category:Activist Category:Political Activist Category:Morð er Morð Category:Flávio Simões fans Category:Trolleboda Trädfeer Fan Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Impressionist Artist Category:Portrait Artist Category:Ministero Della Magia Category:Ministero Della Magia Divisione Veneto Category:Landscape Artist Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:Magical Leaders Category:Count of Venezia Category:Fernandes Family Category:Castelo Family Category:Zanelli Family Category:Divorced Category:Widowers Category:Widowed Category:Représentant de classe Category:Painter Category:Classical Artist Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Conte del Veneto Category:Artist Category:Beauxbatons Wizard Chess Club Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Poison Victims Category:Poison Survivors Category:Colère de Plamondon Survivors Category:Colère de Plamondon Victims Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922